


and for you i'll fight it all

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Sassy Peter Hale, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Stiles has had it with werewolves, their need for posturing and solving their problems with claws. And the sniffing, don’t even get him started on the sniffing. He feels like there’s a nose stuck to his ass every step he takes, which isn’t even an exaggeration seeing as he’s currently stuck at a Werewolf Convention with thousands of werewolves milling  around.--The one where Peter is so gone on Stiles that he wants to fight everyone.





	and for you i'll fight it all

Stiles has had it with werewolves, their need for posturing and solving their problems with claws. And the sniffing, don’t even get him started on the sniffing. He feels like there’s a nose stuck to his ass every step he takes, which isn’t even an exaggeration seeing as he’s currently stuck at a Werewolf Convention with thousands of werewolves milling  around.

 

This is really not what Stiles has signed up for. He is supposed to be making friends and learning things, doing what an Emissary is supposed to do, really. He pictured himself going to lectures and discussion panels, maybe even doing a panel himself in the future.

 

Being a powerful Spark at such a young age means that he gets a lot of attention and opportunities he wouldn’t have otherwise. He’s a bit like a celebrity. He’s pretty sure some old-fashioned Alpha tried to buy him off Scott’s hands for like a hundred goats, or something of the sort.

 

But he doesn’t get to enjoy that.

 

Instead, Stiles’ stuck making sure that Peter doesn’t get himself killed because he can’t keep his smarmy remarks to himself.

 

He’s not even sure why Peter is there with them. Scott came because he’s the Alpha, Derek is both his Second and a very protective boyfriend that wouldn’t leave Scott to fend for himself in an unfamiliar environment, and Stiles is the Emissary. Though he’d probably have weaseled his way in even if it had meant stuffing himself into Scott’s duffel bag. 

 

Peter, on the other hand, doesn’t have an excuse for being here other than, apparently, wanting to earn them quite a few new enemies.

 

\--

 

Stiles is a bit of a self-proclaimed professional when it comes to sensing when Peter is up to no good. There’s a few signs that precede an onslaught of thinly-veiled insults and one-upmanship coupled a few choice threats.

 

The curl of Peter’s lips, caught between a smirk and a snarl, the eyebrow raise of “oh really?”, or the indulgent hum. 

 

Stiles has been trading barbs with the man for a few years now, he knows where to look.

 

Only, usually Peter is so much better at  _ hiding _ what he’s doing, convincing the person he’s talking to that he’s complimenting them, and then excusing himself before the lightbulb goes  _ blink _ above their heads and they realize they’ve been made.

 

So really, the downgrade of Peter’s offensive ways is slightly more worrying than the half a dozen fights he almost started before breakfast. Stiles had to drag Peter to the cafeteria and find them a fairly secluded table so they could eat in peace, and that Stiles could gather some energy before the madness started anew.

 

\--

 

“What is up with you today?” Stiles questions as he passes Peter his sugar packets without glancing at the man before Peter can pile them himself, then proceeded to pour all the cream into his coffee. He's too busy with his breakfast to notice the flash of surprise that crosses Peter’s face, followed by a smug little smile that he sends to the Alpha sitting not too far from them.

 

“I have no idea what you mean, Stiles,” Peter replies, feigning innocence. He gives the plates with pastries placed on the table a cursory glance, then picks up one of them and offers it to Stiles. “Would you like a danish? There’s an apple crumb one.”

 

He slides the pastry onto Stiles’ plate before Stiles can even start making gimme hands at him. He loves everything that has apples in them, but danishes are his favorites.

 

He makes a pleased sound around the first bite, forgetting all about berating Peter for the moment.

 

\--

Peter digs himself into a hole again as they’re waiting in line for the panel on  _ Training Techniques For Newly Turned Werewolves _ .

One moment they’re both chatting with the pair of wolves from Canada, quite pleasantly too. Then one of them steps closer to Stiles so they can both look at the picture of the wendigo trap Stiles and Peter mastered earlier that year and suddenly Peter asks if they need a detailed step by step to put it together, and Stiles has to swoop in and pull them out of the line before they both get flayed.

He rounds on Peter the moment they’re on the staircase, relatively alone for the moment.

“You can’t say that to people, you douche! You know you can’t say that right? Jesus Christ, Peter, what if that’s someone super important? How far up your ass is your head?”

Peter just smiles, all suave, like he hasn’t spent the whole day begging to be set on fire once again.

“So far, I can look out my mouth and all I see is you.”

Stiles blinks at him, absolutely thrown by the comment, and makes his way back into the main hall, Peter trailing after him like a shadow.

\--

Stiles is a bit ashamed of the fact that it takes him a whole day and a half before he catches on to what Peter is up to. In his defense though, his attention has been divided between interesting panels, even more interesting people, and diffusing any and all conflict started by Peter.

Plus, Derek and Scott pretty much abandoned them as soon as they arrived at the hotel the convention takes place at so there wasn't anyone around to point out the obvious.

Well, except for Emissary Marcel. But xe didn't exactly point as much as shove Stiles right in the middle of what was about to turn into a serious claw fight between Peter and some really pissed off Alpha.

“Go deal with your dumb wolf before he closes down the whole convention just because he can't take other people looking at you. It's pathetic,” Emissary Marcel says before sashaying away. Stiles wishes to be as badass as xem one day. Xe doesn’t even need a staff or a cape to look as if Gandalf himself would bow before xem.

Stiles turns to the trouble at hand and assesses the situation. It really looks like Peter has done it this time, judging by the ruby red flecks in the Alpha’s eyes.

Honestly.

Stiles sighs, takes a steadying breath and stands up straight. He flexes his hands, zings of electricity dancing between his fingers, and marches over to save the dumbass that has been, well, trying to monopolize Stiles, apparently.

 

He gets between Peter and the other wolf, both of them caught in a staring contest for now, presses a hand to either’s chest and uses a bit of extra  _ zap _ to push them apart, leaving a prominent handprint on their shirts.

The Alpha looks down at him with a look of distaste, rubbing his chest with his hand to lessen the burn.

“You’ve really netted yourself a child in a man’s body,” the Alpha spits, “monopolizing you like that so you won’t have time or energy to interact with anyone. You’d be better off if you put a muzzle on him.”

Stiles agrees, but doesn’t say anything, just watches the wolf go, taking most of the crowd that gathered around them with him.

He turns to Peter who’s looking at Stiles, expression clear of any emotion. Peter doesn’t say anything, probably sensing that Stiles isn’t in the mood for platitudes or snarky remarks.

“You’re such an idiot,” is all Stiles tells him before leaving him there.

\--

Stiles masks his scent and leaves the hotel, done with moody puppies for the time being. He finds the café that one of the local wolves has told him about earlier, right before Peter pulled Stiles away to get him into a panel about  _ Diet Plans for Vegan Werewolves _ or something.

Stiles orders himself a coffee and two danishes, because he definitely earned some sugar, and finds himself a seat. He won’t be moving from here for a while.

To be completely honest, Stiles has always known that Peter enjoys his company. Much as Stiles would like to deny it, they have a lot in common and, on some level, they get each other. There’s been something brewing between them for a while now, but Stiles has enjoyed the slow pace of it all.

He’s in college thousands of miles away from home most of the year doing a double major, anyways. In fact, he flies back the day after they’re to be back from the convention. He’s told himself that he doesn’t have time for any relationships right now.

Even if lately, he’s been thinking about the pros and cons of it more often than he’d like to admit.

Maybe he’s just been too scared to commit.

Because Peter is—It’d be serious, with him. Something meant to last for a very long while. And Stiles, up until now, wasn’t sure if he, if they, could make it work over the distance separating them right from the start.

But, well, they’ve been talking a lot through Skype, or texts, even the occasional e-mail. Stiles even gets the odd care package from Peter, separate from those from his dad and Melissa, or the ones from Derek that everyone in the pack receives. They’re already making  _ something _ work.

Plus, Stiles would really like to be able to finally kiss that infuriating smirk off of Peter’s lips.

\--

 

It’s about three hours later when he finally decides to go back to the hotel, heading straight for the floor they’re all staying on. He arrives just in time, too, it seems, because Peter is making a ruckus and Derek looks like he’s ready to pin him down and bash some sense into him.

 

Scott notices him first and deflates a bit in relief.

 

“Dude, where did you go? Peter was about to organize a search party.”

 

Stiles snorts, because really? He turns to Peter who is standing straight now, arms crossed in front of his chest, a look of mild irritation on his face.

 

“I had every reason to worry. A lot of wolves around here showed interest in Stiles and he also stormed out just after electrifying the Alpha from a very big pack.”

 

“You mean the Alpha that you were offended by and were about to have a slap fight with because you were feeling possessive over me?” Stiles questions, amused. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Scott dragging Derek away and giving Stiles a thumbs up.

 

Peter huffs, but doesn’t deny it. 

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and breaches the distance between them, standing so close their chests almost brush. Just close that he can see it when Peter’s breath hitches. 

 

“You’re such an idiot, sometimes,” Stiles tells him, “You could have just told me that you want me all to yourself instead of getting into fights left and right.”

 

He smiles when Peter leans in, not touching him yet, but moving like he’s being pulled towards Stiles, ready to close the gap at any moment.

 

“You didn’t seem to be ready for it yet,” Peter murmurs right into his ear, causing Stiles’ breath to stutter. That seems to be permission enough for him, because his hands find their place on Stiles’ hips, wicked mouth skimming over the line of Stiles’ jaw in an approximation of a kiss. “But they were all so interested in you, so hungry for you and I couldn’t allow it.  _ I saw you first _ .”

 

Stiles hums, in agreement and in pleasure both, his whole body singing  _ finally _ and the air around them charged.

 

He clutches at Peter’s ridiculously deep v-neck and pulls them closer together. Follows, when Peter drags him into one of the rooms.

 

“I’m not a trophy you can win,” he argues, but it’s a weak argument, especially when he doesn’t stop Peter from crowding him against the closed door.

 

“No,” Peter agrees, his eyes bright and smile small, happy in a way Stiles hasn’t seen before, “but every day with you is a reward.”

 

Stiles laughs at the line until Peter silences him with a kiss.

  
  


END


End file.
